


Hidan and Kakuzu Challenge!

by xXUnwritten_SinsXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blind Date, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Date Rape, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUnwritten_SinsXx/pseuds/xXUnwritten_SinsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so a really close friend of mine was skyping me, and we were trading Fanfiction ideas, and she dared me to make a story that was just a bunch of word vomit that revolves around Hidan and Kakuzu, who I've recently been loving to death. So.. Each chapter or so is going to be a new little idea that popped up in my twisted little head that I thought would be cool to write! As the tags say, there's a lot of sex. But that's pretty much how I view Hidan and Kakuzu....WITH little random cute moments. </p><p>I hope that you guys enjoy! Feedback is MORE than welcome! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmm, harder... Please, Dana..." 

Hidan cringed and scooted his butt as far away from the wall as he could without falling off of his bed. Kakuzu was lucky - he got the bed beside Itachi and Kisame, who were at least considerate enough to stay quiet. Unlike his rambunctious neighbors.He glared down at the book in his hands, no longer able to read it, every noise from beside him just a further stab at the fact that he hadn't gotten laid for at least 6 months. And counting. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kakuzu stretch and stand up from his bed. He was done counting his money so soon? Normally he was at least another hour longer -  _Always triple checkin his fucking loot,_ Hidan thought bitterly. He watched as the taller male slipped his cloak off and drape it over the foot of his bed, followed by his mask and head band. Hidan pursed his lips, staring harder at the taller male. He wasn't...as ugly as Hidan made him out to be. Well, at least when his mask and cloak were off. His eyes were still fucking freaky, don't get him wrong, but they... suited him. Tilting his head, his violet eyes wandered further down. 

His hair wasn't greasy - he always showered, which was good in Hidan's books. He had sharp features, taking away the stitches, and the tanned skin was more caramel then anything. He was hot, Hidan guessed. Then again, it could just be his desperate cock talking here. Shaking his head slightly he snorted and looked back down to his book, trying to ignore the taller, who padded into the bathroom silently. 

"D-Danna!" 

Hidan growled and slammed his fist against the wall, snarling, "Shut the fuck up already, you asshats! Fucking fuck somewhere else, or fucking keep it down, ya whores." 

The toilet flushed and Kakuzu peered through the door at the flustered Jashinist. 

"Something bothering you?" He asked. 

Hidan sneered, "Of fucking course not, you filthy heathen." 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, immune to the names that Hidan called him, "I think there is. Are you...jealous that they're fucking and you no longer are?" 

Hidan exploded, jumping from his seat and sending his book flying, "No I'm NOT fucking  _ **Jealous**_ of those assholes! I can fucking get all the ass that I want WHENEVER I fucking want it. I just have standards, and no one's fucking meeting them." 

Kakuzu snorted, his stitched lips tilting upwards in an amused smile. He emerged from the bathroom, clicking the light off and leaning against the wall, eyeing the silver haired male silently. After a moment, he said, "You? Standards? Hm." 

Hidan scowled, hands clenching, "What the FUCK does that mean, you old bitch??" 

Kakuzu just shrugged and turned back into the bathroom. Hidan bolted forwards and slammed a hand on the door before it closed, glaring daggers up at the taller male. He pushed the door open and stormed up to Kakuzu, eyes blazing. 

"What the fucking fuck did you mean by that? Do you not think that I'm  _good_ enough to have fucking standards, you piece of shit!?" 

Kakuzu shrugged, not at all fazed by the offensive shorter. Hidan was breathing hard, his greased back hair starting to flutter out of it's controlled look. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, boring into the other male's eyes, smirking in affirmation to his thoughts when Hidan faltered, his eyes lusting over. 

"Knew it," he mumbled, smirking. 

"Knew what?" Hidan spat, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest sassily. 

Kakuzu just exhaled hard and grabbed the shorted by the arms, turning and slamming him against the wall and pressing their bodies together. Hidan, too shocked to do much more than gape, froze, staring at Kakuzu in surprise and confusion. Kakuzu took that moment to tie his hands up with his tentacles, as well as his feet. Hidan jerked free from his shock and starting fighting against his bonds, eyes flashing with both anger and lust. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU FUCKING RA-- MMPH!" 

Kakuzu snarled and pressed their lips together in a rough and demanding kiss, reaching up with one hand and tearing at Hidan's hair, arching his chin up so Kakuzu could kiss him better. Hidan let out a cry at the sudden feeling, but had to admit that this wasn't...nearly as bad as he had thought that it would be. Kakuzu's lips were warm, and he could barely feel the stitches. 

Kakuzu stuck his tongue out, assaulting Hidan's mouth and running across the silver haired male's lower lip, then biting it roughly. Hidan moaned before he could stop himself, and he felt Kakuzu harden at his thigh. He smirked as best he could into the kiss, pressing back with his mouth as hard as he could. The two made out roughly for a few moments, before the brunette pulled back and bit at Hidan's neck roughly, tonguing the stitches holding his head on his shoulders. Hidan shuddered at the feeling and arched his back slightly; he couldn't deny the straining of his cock and the goosebumps that littered his skin. His lips parted and he groaned as Kakuzu's tentacles loosened their grip a little. When Hidan didn't try to escape, they fell away, and Hidan's arms wrapped around Kakuzu's broad shoulders, nails raking his back through his shirt. Kakuzu pulled back, panting hard and admired the bleeding mark that he left on Hidan's neck. Before Hidan knew it he was grabbed and thrown onto his bed roughly. He sat up and was about to protest, but paused when he saw the way that Kakuzu was stalking towards him. 

Hidan had never seen Kakuzu look like this - so dangerous, hot and... bothered? Hidan threw the thought out of his mind as Kakuzu stripped his shirt off, crawling ontop of the smaller, pinning him on the bed and ripping his cloak off, throwing it over his shoulder. Hidan shuddered and beat Kakuzu to taking his shirt off, doing it himself and throwing it to the side, grabbing Kakuzu roughly and kissing him. Kakuzu growled and grabbed Hidan's wrists and slammed them on the bed, eliciting a moan from Hidan. He had wanted to fuck, but he hadn't expected...this at all. Smirking playfully up at Kakuzu, he broke the kiss and murmured, 

"I didn't know ya were gay." 

Kakuzu growled and tensed, his eyes flashing and becoming guarded once again, "Shut the fuck up. Do you want to get laid, or dismembered?" 

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Touchy." 

Kakuzu shook his head and reached down, tearing Hidan's slacks off, as well as his socks, leaving him in his tented black silk boxers. Hidan waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Whaddya think, 'Kuzu?" 

Kakuzu bristled at the nickname, taking a deep breath and ignoring it before growling, "The more you talk, the softer I get. So shut the fuck up." 

Hidan pouted but did indeed shut up, watching with hooded eyes as Kakuzu slipped the rest of his clothes off. Hidan's eyes raked Kakuzu's body as his hips lifted to help Kakuzu take his boxers off. His hard cock sprang free from the fabric, and Hidan licked his lips, watching as Kakuzu's semi-hard length bobbed while he moved. A mischievous smirk playing on his lips, he used a burst of strength to roll Kakuzu over and straddle him. Kakuzu flopped on his back, eyes flashing angrily. He was about to grab Hidan by the neck and roll them back over when he felt warmth and wetness engulf his dick, effectively halting his actions. He let out a soft groan and let his head drop back on the bed. 

Hidan sucked Kakuzu's cock with enthusiasm - Kakuzu was large. And he had to admit, he had a really nice dick. Hidan marveled that while his tongue stroked the member, twirling around the tip before Hidan swallowed it, humming softly. Kakuzu groaned and his hips twitched up, but Hidan pushed them down onto the bed. Kakuzu growled, but was enjoying Hidan's blow job too much to stop him. Hidan sucked harder, opening his violet eyes and staring up at Kakuzu, who's eyes fluttered open and locked on his. Hidan smirked around Kakuzu's dick and closed, exaggerating his movements for show. Kakuzu groaned a little louder, and after a second reached out, grabbing Hidan by his hair and shoving him face first onto the bed, ass up. He stood and positioned himself behind the other male, holding Hidan against the mattress with one hand and positioning himself at Hidan's tight, pink entrance with the other. Hidan paused, before started yelling into the mattress, trying to get Kakuzu to stop.  _That fucker's gonna go in dry,_ he thought, squirming in desperation. Kakuzu ignored him, pushing in slowly at first, before roughly sheathing himself in the younger. 

Hidan screamed into the mattress, his ass stinging as well as his eyes. Kakuzu paused after a moment, before pumping in and our of the smallers' ass, disregarding the pain that the younger was in. Hidan didn't really like this sort of pain. Not at all. His eyes were wet, and his voice was hoarse from yelling into the mattress. After a moment, Kakuzu finally noticed that there was something up, and he paused, lifting his hand from Hidan's head and flinching when Hidan shot his head up and shouted. 

"What the FUCK is your fucking problem!?  **YOU DON'T FUCKING GO IN DRY, YOU USELESS PAPERCLIP!"**

Kakuzu barely had time to process the whole paperclip insult before Hidan started trying to scramble away. Kakuzu grabbed the others' hips and pulled him back, floored to see that Hidan was...crying? Kakuzu frowned, his eyes flashing with something foreign. He sighed and switched their positions up, sitting on the bed and turning Hidan around on his cock to face him. Hidan scowled and turned, trying to get away, but Kakuzu grabbed his face and stopped him with a very, very different kiss then what they had been sharing before this. Hidan paused, the aching in his asshole momentarily forgotten at the sudden tenderness. He had no idea that Kakuzu felt, let alone was capable of this. Hidan, after a moment, kissed back, just as surprised at himself as he was of the other. 

They kissed, still for a moment, before Hidan sucked in through his teeth and shifted slightly, before lifting himself up and dropping himself down on Kakuzu's cock, wincing at the sharp stinging. Kakuzu frowned a little before yet again moving, grabbing Hidan and gently laying him down on the bed and crawling over him. He kissed him softly as he pulled out, one hand steadying the others' hips, the other caressing Hidan's wet cheeks. He hesitantly started thrusting at a slow pace, helping the other to ride through the pain. After a few thrusts, Hidan felt the pain slowly fading, Kakuzu's cock starting to feel less like a knife. Hidan let out a few soft moans, before breaking the kiss and letting out a loud, long moan as Kakuzu hit that special spot. Kakuzu smirked and propped himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs and thrusting faster, determined to hit that spot over and over again. Hidan arched his back, moans growing louder and louder with every thrust. Kakuzu latched his lips onto Hidan's neck, groaning into his skin. God, this felt good. 

Before Hidan knew it, he felt his abdomen flooding with heat and his cock starting to twitch. He was going to cum - and fast. He looked at Kakuzu and grumbled, "I'm gonna cum," softly. 

Kakuzu glanced up, pausing for a moment before thrusting faster, reaching a warm hand over and grasping the smallers' cock, giving it a few hard thrusts. Hidan came like a tidal wave - he let out a loud moan, his body stiffening, back arching and his insides clenching around Kakuzu's cock. The brunette stiffened as his own climax hit him - Hidan's orgasm sending him over the edge for his own. He moaned into Hidan's shoulder as he filled the younger with his cum, thrusting erratically a few times while he rode his climax out.

After a few moments, the two finally came down from their high and lay together, panting and laying covered in sweat. Hidan grinned after a moment and rolled over onto his side, staring at the flushed male beside him. Kakuzu glanced over and frowned a little in annoyance. 

"What?" 

Hidan just grinned and reached out, trailing his finger over the stitches in Kakuzu's arms with mock fondness, "I just love ya so much, 'Kuzu.~" 

Kakuzu scowled and sat up, slipping off of the bed and storming away. 

"Oi! Can't take a joke, ya heathen?" Hidan shouted after the retreating male. 

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and slammed the bathroom door. Hidan grinned, staring at the door for a moment before staring up at the ceiling. His body was buzzing and his asshole didn't seem to hurt that badly. Well, as badly as he thought it would. He didn't mind the stinging - he did mind the leaking, however. He frowned and sat up, cringing a little and waddling quickly to the bathroom, slamming his fist against the door. 

"Oi! Asshole! Let me in! I gotta fucking shower!" 

There was a soft scuffle in the bathroom, and Kakuzu turned the shower on with a smirk. 

"YOU ASSHOLE LET ME IN! I'M FUCKING DRIPPING HERE! I'M GROSS!" 


	2. You're Damaged.

Hidan hated himself for showing weakness. Especially in front of his Lord, Jashin. He shook his head and took a deep breath, murmuring a prayer under his breath and kissing the amulet around his neck and stood, staring around him. He was in the middle of a clearing just beyond the Akatsuki hideout; he always used that area to pray. There was the red symbol of Jashin almost as wide as the clearing itself on the grass, which was dying. He took a shaky breath and glared up at the sky, clutching the amulet to his chest, unaware of his masked partner standing just beyond the clearing, watching silently. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. His lips shook momentarily, and then he was done. 

Taking a deep breath, he furiously wiped the wetness from his cheeks, puffed his cheeks out and rubbed his eyes. He bent and grabbed his cloak, draping it over his left arm, grabbing his scythe with the right. Glancing around quickly, he turned and padded out of the clearing silently. Kakuzu stepped back into the shadows silently, watching as his short partner slipped past him, head down and back hunched. What the hell was wrong with Hidan? He had never seen Hidan cry, let alone show any emotion other then amusement and anger. He didn't even know that Hidan possessed the ability to feel anything other then those. Eyes narrowing slightly, he turned and followed his partner a short while, unnoticed, watching him carefully. Hidan neared the hideout, then stopped, staring at the building for a moment. He seemed to be debating something. After a few minutes, he took a deep sigh and turned left, walking away from the hideout. Kakuzu's interest was definitely peaked now. 

The miser followed the silver haired criminal silently, slipping unnoticed in the shadows just behind him. About a half an hour passed, as did a few villages, until they reached a gate. Hidan stared at them warily, before turning and dashing into the area surrounding Yugakure. Why were they at his old village, Kakuzu wondered idly as he followed the silver haired male.  _He has to be seriously distracted if he hasn't noticed me by now,_ Kakuzu mused. 

It took a moment for Kakuzu to realize where they were going. He had never been around this area before, but he knew right away where they were.  _Why is he going to the cemetery?_ Kakuzu thought, watching as the ninja slipped around to the clearing that was separated from the general public. It was late evening, the sun already beginning to set. No one was at the graveyard when they got there, thankfully. 

Hidan glanced around him, leaving his cloak and his scythe at the gates and walking slowly down the aisles of tombstones. Kakuzu paused at the gate - if he followed now, Hidan would notice him. He didn't want that - he wanted to know what the hell the other male was up to before he was discovered. He watched silently as Hidan wandered to the very back of the graveyard and hung a left, slowing down and reading the stones. At the very end of the row, he paused and knelt in between two of the stones, bowing his head. What really shocked Kakuzu, though, was when the Jashinist took off his necklace. He kept it in his fist, but he took it off. Kakuzu took a few hesitant steps forwards, watching warily. 

Hidan bowed his head, shoulders shaking slightly. He reached out with his free hand and touched the cold stones, looking between them, eyes swimming. He read and reread the names on the stones, letting out a shaky breath. He didn't know why he had come here - it had been years. Many years since they had...gone. So why was he here now? What was he all of a sudden thinking about this, let alone crying like a little bitch? Hidan shook his head and let out an angry growl, licking his lips and pulling his necklace back on. Her stood shakily and stared between the two stones for a moment longer, before murmuring something under his breath and turning, walking back the way that he had come. 

Kakuzu cursed softly and retreated as quickly as he dared, thankful that Hidan wasn't looking up. He slipped around the side of the graveyard, standing still in the shadows. Hidan finally cleared the yard, grabbed his belongings and took off, back the way that they had traveled. Once Kakuzu was sure that the silver haired male was gone, he slipped from his hiding place and wandered into the graveyard. He followed Hidan's path to the gravestones the he had knelt in front of, frowning underneath his mask when he read the names. 

The left one read,  _ **Yukari, Rest in peace,**_ while the right one read,  _ **Jared, rest in peace.**_ Kakuzu stared at them, idly wondering who they were, and what relation they had to Hidan. He was about to stand up and walk away when he heard a twig snap behind him, followed by a voice saying his name. Kakuzu stood and turned around, flinching when he saw Hidan standing there, staring between him and the stones. He could see the vein in his partners' head. He braced himself for the explosion... 

"What are you doing here?" Hidan asked softly. 

Kakuzu blinked. Well, that wasn't the reaction that he had been expecting. Nevermind the fact that Hidan actually looked like a fucking kicked puppy. 

"Who are they?" Kakuzu asked gruffly before he could stop himself. 

"Why the fuck do you care?" Hidan asked, his tone taking on it's usual edge. 

Kakuzu pointedly stared at the stones, before looking back at Hidan, "Who are they? Relatives?" 

Hidan bristled, "Fuck off. You have no fucking business here, let alone following me. Get the fuck out of here." 

Kakuzu stared at Hidan. He was acting so weird. Narrowing his eyes, he brushed past Hidan and sauntered from the area without looking back. Hidan watched him go, eyes stinging and throat painfully clenched. How hadn't he known that he was being followed until it was too late? He knew that there was someone watching him when he got here, which was why he pretended to leave. He knew that the person would show themselves once he appeared to leave. He had no idea who the hell would follow him, and wasn't shocked, but confused when Kakuzu emerged. He hadn't yelled or screamed or attacked like he had wanted to -  _they_ wouldn't have wanted that, so he wouldn't do it. Besides, it wasn't right to behave like that in an area such as that. Even he had some humility. 

Once Kakuzu was gone, he turned back to the stones and knelt back down, staring at them and taking a deep breath, caressing the cool rock. 

_I miss you guys. I'm so sorry, mom. Dad._ _I'm sorry._

The pendant around his neck suddenly became hot, startling the silver haired male into standing. He glared up at the sky and growled, "I got it, Jashin dammit. It was just one visit. I'm sorry." 

The pendant cooled. 

Shaking his head, Hidan cast one more forlorn look at the graves before turning and walking from the graves, grabbing his things up again and leaving for real.  __

_I promise, I'll make things right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was different. :/ 
> 
> Was it okay? Let me know!


	3. White Boy Hidan.

"No." 

"But 'Kuzu! Please? I'll pay!" 

"A) Don't call me that. B) I said no." 

"Give me a fucking good reason!" 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and glared at Hidan from the driver's seat, "Why the fuck do you think? You're acting like a girl." 

Hidan snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring out the window. It was finally silent for a moment, and Kakuzu silently sent prayers up to whatever was really up there. He looked at Hidan for a moment; his silvery hair wasn't slicked back for a change. It was fluffy and framing his pale face. His eyes were bright and violet as usual, and his lips were a bright pink. They were set in a pout, which Kakuzu found both disgusting and adorable. Hidan was wearing one of Kakuzu's Avenged Sevenfold sweaters, as well as a pair of tight blue jeans. He wore a pair of beat up blue sneakers, and no socks, Kakuzu noticed with a sniff. Hidan glanced over at him, scowled, and starting speaking again. Kakuzu sighed. 

"Please? I'll fucking pay. And I'll shut up!" 

Kakuzu pondered this - he normally wouldn't be caught dead in a Starbucks parking lot, let alone walking into one. This had all started because of Deidara and Kisame dragging Hidan in an ordering him a pumpkin spice latte. Since then, the three of them had been making weekly trips together, and Hidan had sampled everything, Kakuzu was sure. But right now, Hidan was dead set on a low-fat chai latte, whatever the fuck that was. But...if it would shut Hidan up...

"Fine." 

"Woot!" 

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, ignoring Hidan's happy blubbering as they turned the car around and headed towards the nearest Starbucks. They turned into the parking lot and into the drive through, Kakuzu rolling his window down and grudgingly pulling up to the intercom. Hidan grinned from the passenger seat and leaned closer, looking out the window at the menu displayed. A cheerful woman greeted him, and Kakuzu grumbled, "Just a moment." 

"Sure! Just say 'Hi,' when you're ready," She chirped. 

"Hurry up," Kakuzu growled to the silver haired male beside him. 

Hidan just rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. After a few moments he nodded to himself and pulled back, grinning.

"Alright! I'll have a pumpkin spice latte, and one of those pumpkin muffins that have that cream cheese inside of it. And I'll also have a ginger spice cookie." 

Kakuzu stared at the man beside him incredulously, before carefully saying, "I thought that you wanted that stupid chai latte. That's the whole reason we came here." 

Hidan shrugged, "Tastes change, my man." 

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Hey." 

The woman greeted him again, "Hello, what can I get for you, sir?" 

"I'd like a grande pumpkin spice latte, a pumpkin muffin with the cream cheese in it, and a ginger cookie." 

"Would you like low fat or original whipped cream for the latte?" 

"Low fat!" Hidan piped up, and Kakuzu just rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Low fat," He barked. 

"Alright! That'll be $18.98 at the window, please!" 

Kakuzu choked, "What?" 

He reluctantly pulled up the the window and, with a poisonous glare at Hidan, forked over a twenty. The lady, a short woman with bright bubblegum pink hair, took it with a smile and handed him his order, along with a loonie as his change. He passed the food and drink to Hidan, and pocketed the dollar. 

"Have a great day!" She called happily. 

Kakuzu sped off without another word, glowering to himself. First, Hidan had the fucking nerve to make him turn into such a...gross place, then he orders one of the more expensive selections just to spite him. Hidan giggled to himself and took a sip of his latte, hummed, and settled back into his chair. Kakuzu rolled his eyes but smiled softly to himself - the idiot was such a woman sometimes that it baffled him that Hidan wasn't biologically a chick. Wait, scratch the woman thing. 

He was such a white girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a cute little drabble that I thought up. I mean, he does sort of seem like a white girl at times...minus the seriously sadistic and masochistic immortal part...hehe. I hope that this was okay!


	4. Secret Tea.

Kakuzu slipped silently from the room. He hadn't bothered throwing his mask or robe on - it would wake up Hidan. So instead, he crept out wearing only a pair of black silk boxers and a black t-shirt, his mismatched eyes glancing around as he passed the bedrooms of the rest of the Akatsuki. He knew that no one would be awake at this hour, thankfully, so this was perfect. He slipped into the kitchen, pursing his lips as he turned on the light. As he was rummaging around in the cupboard, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that no one was awake, then turned back to the cupboard and pulled a few things out. He had hidden his object behind the boxes of instant cake that Konan liked to buy, knowing that it was safe back there. He pulled it out and closed the cupboards, turning and filling the kettle with water. 

Meanwhile, Hidan woke up alone in his room for the third time in a row. Frowning, he sat up and glared at the empty bed across the room. What the fuck was Kakuzu doing awake at.. he glanced at the clock. 4:15 in the mother fucking morning? Growling and crawling out of bed, he reached over and grabbed Kakuzu's cloak, draping it over his shoulders. (Hey, it smelled good and it was warm.) Slipping quietly from the room, he glanced down the hall and blinked - the light was on in the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow he crept down the hallway and peeked into the kitchen...and nearly laughed out loud. 

Kakuzu, the big lug, was curled up in a chair by the table, nursing a cup of, of all things, tea. His eyes were locked on the beverage as he swirling the tea bag around with his spoon, a little smile on his stitched face. Hidan watched him with an amused look, debating showing himself, or just watching. Kakuzu took a sip and let out a soft hum, glancing up and looking around briefly, before taking another sip. Hidan bit his tongue - this was so damn funny. 

A few more minutes passed, before Hidan shook his head, suppressed a yawn and decided to go right back to bed. He glanced once more at Kakuzu, before grinning and heading back to the bedroom. As he walked into the bedroom, however, his bladder suddenly clenched - he really had to fucking piss. So he slipped into the bathroom just as Kakuzu finished his tea and cleaned up - he was still in the bathroom when Kakuzu returned to bed. 

Kakuzu paused and glanced at his partners' empty bed, then at the occupied bathroom. He frowned in suspicion - Hidan was never awake before 10 am unless Jashin insisted. It didn't matter how badly he had to piss. He waited until the morning. Kakuzu looked at his bed and frowned a little deeper - his cloak was missing, but Hidan's was laying on the end of his bed where he had left it that morning. Arching a brow, he sat on the edge of his bed, and waited for the silver haired man to come out. At least a half an hour later, he finally heard the toilet flush, and Hidan slipped out of the bathroom. He didn't see Kakuzu at first, until Kakuzu cleared his throat. 

Hidan jumped and swore, turning around with daggers in his eyes...until he saw Kakuzu sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. His lips turned up in a slow, devilish smile, and he crossed his arms as well. Kakuzu arched a brow - he hated the way that Hidan was looking at him. 

"What," Kakuzu growled. 

"What are you doing up?" Hidan simpered, grinning from ear to ear. 

Kakuzu scowled, "I woke up and had to take a piss." 

"Oh really? Because when I woke up...you weren't in the bathroom, Kuzu. And the last time that I checked, the bathroom wasn't in the kitchen." 

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed poisonously, "What do you mean.'' 

"I didn't know you liked tea.~" 

Kakuzu scowled and stood up, opening his mouth to hiss back, then pausing, then spitting out, "Oh yeah, well, you--.... Is that my cloak?" 

Hidan paused, the grin falling from his face. There was silence, in which the two of them tried to stare each other down, before Hidan spluttered, "Well... at least I don't fucking drink tea!" 

Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, "I want my cloak back." 

Hidan scowled and pulled the fabric tighter around him, pouting, "No, fuck you. It's warm." 

Kakuzu opened his mouth to argue, before shaking his head and turning, crawling underneath the covers of his bed. Hidan stared at him for a moment, thumbing the fabric in thought, watching the mound that was Kakuzu underneath the blankets. After a moment, Hidan turned the lights off and stood by Kakuzus' bed silently, staring at the black mound where Kakuzu was trying to sleep. A few moments passed, before Kakuzu growled and rolled over. 

"Why the fuck are you staring at me." 

"Move over." 

Kakuzu just stared at him for a moment, before growling again and throwing the blankets off, making room. Hidan smirked, shed the cloak and lay down beside the heathen, pulling the covers up and snuggling closer to the older man. Kakuzu froze, hissing, "You're a fucking idiot." before wrapping an arm over the smaller and closing his eyes. 

...

"You still smell like tea." 

"Shut up." 


	5. I Alone Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not confident in my writing. V_V but anyways this is a song fic. Every time I hear this song, I always think of these two little lovers, so I decided, to rid myself of this horrid writers' block, I'd do a few of these! I hope that you like this! The song that I used for this is I Alone by Live!

_It's easier not to be wise, and measure these things by your brains. I sank into Eden with you alone in the church by and by. I read to you here save your eyes; you'll need them, your boat is at sea. Your anchor is off; you've been swept away. The greatest of teachers won't hesitate to leave you there by yourself chained to fate, yeah._

Kakuzu stared down at Hidan with a mixture of contempt and longing. The silver haired Jashinist was spread out underneath him, his body bare and his violet eyes portraying the closest thing to innocence that they could manage. Kakuzu both loved and hated those eyes. His eyes lingered around Hidan's neck, the stitches that held himself together glinting almost invitingly to Kakuzu, who smirked underneath his mask and reached out with his left hand. Hidan's eyes widened a little as Kakuzu's hand found his neck and started squeezing, drawing a strangled squeak from the silver haired man. Kakuzu stared into Hidan's eyes, narrowing his own as the pressure around Hidan's neck increased, turning his pink lips a soft blue. In Kakuzu's opinion, this was when they looked the most beautiful and enchanting. He wanted to kiss them with his own but.. He knew that that wouldn't be wise, and it would breach the rules of this agreement. 

Pleasure, nothing more. 

But then again, hadn't Kakuzu already breached that line long ago? 

_Oh, no, we took it back too far. Only love can save us now. All these riddles that you burn all come runnin' back to you. All these rhythms that you hide.. Only love can save us now. All these riddles that you burn...._

Hidan stared up at the only pair of eyes that he had ever lost himself in. It was sickeningly weak of him to think of his partner like this, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he had been a child, love had seemed like nothing but a warped dream that humans had created as a way to escape just how hollow and pitiful their lives were. Don't get him wrong - he was sure that what it was that he felt was anything but love. But still... it was far too close, and far too much. If Kakuzu knew how he felt, this little...agreement of theirs would surely be broken. 

But then again...

Hidan mentally slapped himself. His thoughts were starting to slip away, consciousness slipping away along with it. The last thing that he saw before he hit the darkness was Kakuzu, his eyes seeming..to be coming closer. The last thing he felt surely couldn't have been true - he felt a chaste pressure on his lips. Fabric covered, yes, but... they were lips. 

_It's easier not to be great and measure these things by your eyes. We long to be here by His resolve. Alone in the church by and by... to cradle the baby in space... And leave you there by yourself chained to fate._

Kakuzu removed his hand once he felt Hidan's breathing pause, and his body go limp beneath him. He shuddered slightly, staring at the unconscious man beneath him. It was sick, but he liked this...thing that they held between them. He was sure that Hidan had to feel something other than indifference and the occasional need for release. And he knew that on some level, Hidan knew that Kakuzu felt the same. There was something sick and twisted between them that had yet to surface. 

As Kakuzu climbed off of the smaller male, he stared down at him with a look of hesitance, before deciding on something that he had never done before. It was a small step, but hey. Kakuzu had never dealt with shit like this. Reaching over Hidan, he grabbed the blankets of his bed and pulled them over the man, hovering over him a moment before straightening and backing up to the opposite side of the bedroom, eyes never leaving the little heap. Taking a deep breath, Kakuzu turned and slipped into the bathroom, whispering, 

_"I alone love you, I alone tempt you. I alone love you... Fear is not the end of this."_


	6. Self Esteem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER song fic. I'll be doing quite a few of this for a little bit. As i said in the last chapter, it's helping me overcome a particularly rough bought of writers' block....so bare with me. Comments are more than welcome! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Song used - Self Esteem by The Offspring. 
> 
> WARNING!!! Maybe slightly really OOC....

_**I wrote her off for the tenth time today and practiced all the things I would say. She came over, I lost my nerve. I took her back and I made her dessert. I know I'm being used. That's okay man, cause I like the abuse. I know she's playing with me. That's okay, cause I got low self - esteem.**  _

Kakuzu sat in bed, waiting. He knew that it would come. It always came. And he was ready this time - he wasn't going to cave this time. He wasn't going to let this keep going. He was older than him, for fuckssake. He wouldn't allow himself to continue being used like this. He needed to salvage what little pride he had left and tell that prick to leave him alone. He was done with all of this. 

A stuttered knocking noise brought him out of his thoughts, and Kakuzu stood up, taking a hesitant breath and padding out of his room towards the front door. Hand on the doorknob, Kakuzu paused before opening it to the very sight that he had prepared for. Hidan stood there, his violet eyes wide and his lips tilted upwards in the smirk that he knew all too well. Kakuzu took a deep breath and glared at Hidan, opening his mouth. He had prepared for this. He knew what he was going to say. He could do this. 

"Oi, what's wrong, Kuzu?" 

Kakuzu scowled. Hidan knew that he hated that nickname but...didn't at the same time. Hidan had been the only one to ever call him that and remain perfectly unscathed. Shaking his head, he reached up and ran a hand down his scalp and over his pony tail. He had pulled his hair back in the way that Hidan had suggested without meaning to, and now growled to himself about it. 

"We need to talk." 

"Can we talk inside? I'm cold." 

Kakuzu paused. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let it get that far - once Hidan was in his home was when he faltered. But he couldn't say no, and that, more than anything, pissed him off. 

"Fine." 

Kakuzu stood to the side and held the door open for Hidan, who smirked as he walked in. Kakuzu hesitantly closed the door behind them and watched as Hidan kicked off his shoes and turned to face Kakuzu, arms crossed. 

"What do you need to talk about, Kuzu?" 

Kakuzu took a deep breath, staring at Hidan with a determination that was gone within minutes. He sighed, feeling his composure crumble. 

"What...do you want to eat..." He muttered finally. 

"I already ate." 

Kakuzu eyed Hidan warily, before gesturing into the kitchen, muttering something about dessert. 

**_We make plans to go out at night. I wait 'til 2, then I turn out the light. This rejection's got me so low. If she keeps it up I just might tell her so._ **

Kakuzu scowled up at the dark ceiling, then glanced over at the digital clock to his left. 2 in the morning. He knew that this would happen. He knew it. This always happened - they had planned on going out that night to spend some quality time together. They needed to catch up and work some things out, and Hidan had promised to be there at eleven, after he had managed to get away from the family gathering that he had been forced into. Kakuzu hadn't bought it at all, but he hadn't the heart to tell it to Hidan. Even now, he knew that he should confront the silver haired man. But he also knew that there was no way that he could. I mean, earlier that day was a prime example of just how much of a lowlife he was. 

**_When she's saying, oh that she wants only me, then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends. When she's saying, oh that I'm like a disease, then I wonder how much more I can spend. Well I guess I should stick up for myself, but I really think it's better this way. The more you suffer the more it shows you really care. Right? Yeah!_ **

Kakuzu sat up as his phone buzzed; he had gotten a notification from one of his friends, Itachi. Itachi had said nothing; all there was in the message was a blurry photo of what Kakuzu knew immediately was Hidan with some blonde man. The blonde looked mighty familiar, and Kakuzu peered at the screen, until he noticed with a jolt that it was his old Hockey buddy, Deidara. The two of them were grinding against each other in some packed crowed with neon lights. When Hidan was supposed to be with him. 

Kakuzu threw his phone on the bedside table and stood from his bedroom, storming out into the gloomy kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a long, deep drink, feeling the liquid burning down his throat. He barely noticed it, though, instead dropping heavily onto one of the wooden kitchen chairs, nursing the half filled bottle of whiskey in his hands. He stared at his feet, taking a deep breath. 

_**Now, I'll relay this little bit. It happens more than I like to admit. Lat at night, she knocks on my door. She's drunk again and looking to score. I know I should say no but, it's kind of hard when she's ready to go. I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb. I'm just a sucker with low self - esteem.** _

He polished off the bottle and stood, pausing as his head swam slightly. Shaking his head, he sighed a little then, leaving the empty bottle on the table and heading off back towards his bedroom. It was quarter to four, and he had to work tomorrow. He was just settling down in bed when he heard four urgent knocks on the door. And although he'd never proudly admit it, he was hoping that it was Hidan. His head was slightly fuzzy from the liquor that he had downed only moments ago, but if anything he felt more sober and awake then ever. 

He wondered about the light for a moment, before whispering, "Fuck it," And just opening the door. 

Hidan stood at his doorstep, his hair a disheveled mess and his purple blouse half undone and showing off his pale, toned chest. Kakuzu's eyes lingered, before then strong, pungent scent of alcohol hit his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose and took a step back, actually looking at the shorter male. Hidan was absolutely trashed, wearing his favorite blouse and a tight pair of jeans that gave away Hidan's reason for knocking right away. 

"Fuck me," Hidan whispered, slurring slightly as he almost floated from the doorstep into Kakuzu's hesitant arms. His lips smashed against the heathens hard at first, then slowly softening. 

Kakuzu froze for a moment. He knew that he should say no; as much as he was loathe to admit, this wasn't the first time that Hidan had showed up pissed out of his mind and asked Kakuzu to fuck him. And it wasn't the first time that Kakuzu felt himself give in before his mind could kick in. Hidan kicked the front door shut and grasped Kakuzu's bare shoulders desperately, letting out a soft moan against the tallers' lips that woke Kakuzu's sleeping cock in an instant. 

This was so wrong, and Kakuzu knew it. But no matter how mad he was that Hidan was obviously using him for nothing more than money and sex, Kakuzu couldn't say no to him. He couldn't turn him away, and he couldn't say anything. 

Growling deep in his throat, he flipped them around, slamming Hidan against the wall and pressing his body against the younger, their clothed hard-ons rubbing against each other in the most delicious way. Hidan let out a loud moan, his arms snaking around Kakuzu's shoulders and his fingers grabbing a fistfull of Kakuzu's brown hair. 

But hey. At least he wasn't a total fucking loser. He was just a sucker with low self - esteem. 


	7. Deathbeds.

**_Eyes like a car crash. I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away. Body like a whip lash, salt my wounds but I can't heal the way I feel about you. I watch you like a hawk. I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb. Will the hunger ever stop? Can we simply starve this sin?_ **

 

Kakuzu shivered idly in the cold, September wind. He had been sitting on that bench for nearly three hours, and was beginning to wonder why someone hadn't spotted him already. This neighborhood was indefinitely more ignorant than he had originally believed. But he wasn't there for the whole area. He was there for one person in particular, who just so happened to be sauntering up towards his bedroom as Kakuzu mulled over the neighborhood. The light flicked on, and Kakuzu's eyes locked on the window, staring intently as a silver haired beauty wandered past, grabbing something from his desk. Kakuzu knew this man like the back of his hand; right he should, after nearly three years following him, learning about him, lusting after him. Kakuzu was well aware that what it was he was current;y doing was stalking, and was a criminal offence, but after so long of not being caught, he hadn't a care in the world. Besides, there was something therapeutic about watching this silver haired man going about his day to day life. He was a very interesting man to behold, indeed he was, and the longer Kakuzu watched, the more he wanted to be a part of this odd mans' routines. But he never brought up the courage to show himself, lest he be rejected and thrown to the side, his efforts thwarted. So, he remained safely in the shadows, watching, wanting, and forever present. 

This man, Hidan, was the only reason that Kakuzu really had for continuing to live. He was 40 years old, alone, and worked as a hired thug. He made his money by the black market, as it were, selling illegal substances on the street as well as eliminating targets that his boss ordered him to. In some ways, he was a hit man. Kakuzu had since made peace with his shitty life... until he found Hidan. Or rather, until Hidan had ran right into him. 

Kakuzu had been walking down main street, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other, full of documents that his boss had sent him to retrieve. He spilled his coffee all over himself, as well as dropped his briefcase on the ground. Thankfully, it was strong and hadn't busted open, but now he had scalding coffee all over his chest. He swore to himself and glared at the offender, who in turn brought himself off of the ground and stared up at him with innocent violet eyes. 

"Sorry, man," he said in a voice that was lightly accented. 

Kakuzu couldn't place the accent, nor could he look away from the male in front of him. He forgot the coffee momentarily, narrowing his eyes. For some strange and humiliating reason, he just kept silently staring into the eyes of the now uncomfortable looking beauty before him. Kakuzu finally cleared his throat and growled, 

"Yeah, just look where you're going." 

"Hey, uhm," The man cleared his throat and glanced at his chest, "I can buy ya some new clothes if ya'd like. Or a coffee. Whichever. Cause I'm fucking sorry and stuff." He scuffed his feet against the concrete. 

Kakuzu shook his head and swallowed hard before speaking again, his voice coming out harsher than he had meant, "Don't worry about it." 

The male nodded his head, stood there for a few more moments, before mumbling an awkward, "Well, see ya. Sorry." and scuttling around him and rushing off. 

It was then that Kakuzu knew that he had to know him. Whether it was the odd eyes, the untraceable voice, or something else... he still hadn't a clue. But here he was now, three years later. He was watching someone that he knew almost inside and out, who hadn't a clue about him. Fuck, Hidan probably didn't even know who he was. But there was no time to worry about all of that; Hidan was settling himself down for a ritual. He was grabbing candles, books, all of the things that he needed. Kakuzu frowned and glanced at his watch. It was three hours before he usually set this all up - it wasn't even 10! He must be tired, Kakuzu mused, watching in rapture as Hidan disappeared from the window and reappeared in the living room. 

As Kakuzu had soon learned, Hidan was a very religious man. He wasn't Christian or Catholic, thank whatever powers there were, but he was a follower of a religion that he had never even heard of before. Hidan was a Jashinist, and from what Kakuzu could tell, Jashin was a chaotic God, in all rites, and this Hidan believed in him to wholly that he scarred his body in ritual devotion, making blood sacrifices, as well as nearly killing himself on many occasions. It seemed that he got off on this. There was also a time, about two years ago, when Kakuzu was graced with the information that according to history, Jashin could grant immortality; but only to his most devoted of followers. Hidan was aiming for that title, and he was devoting almost all of his time towards this goal, whether it not it kill him before hand. It was twisted, but Kakuzu loved it. When he had first witnessed this sick devotion, however, he had wondered if he had fallen for a lunatic. But as time passed, he realized he didn't care at all. Besides, was Kakuzu not insane for this? 

**_That little kiss you stole, it held my heart and soul, and like a deer int he headlights I meet my fate. Don't try to fight the storm, you'll tumble overboard. Tides will bring me back to you._ **

Now, dear reader, you might very well be confused as to how Kakuzu could continue with a full time job, as it were, while also stalking Hidan for the majority of his days. Well, Kakuzu had insomnia, as well as a very attuned sense of time. He was good at calculations, as well as juggling tasks that overlapped. And, it had gotten to the point where Kakuzu no longer feared for Hidan's disappearance if he got called away for work. He knew Hidan's days inside and out, and he was also well aware of the fact that Hidan planned on living in the same house for the rest of his life. This boded well for him, considering that his job relied mainly on the calls that he received from his boss, whom he had never actually met in person before. 

Speaking of this mysterious boss, he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, and let out an annoyed sigh. Pulling it out, he saw his boss' number flash across the screen, and answered with a gruff, 

"What is it, sir?" 

"Neji hasn't paid up. It's been far too long. I will not stand for this any longer. Kakuzu, end this once and for all." 

His boss hung up after that, and Kakuzu sighed, turning his phone off and staring longingly in the window. Hidan has just stripped his shirt off, exposing his beautifully sculpted and scarred back. He also had a few tattoos; one of Kakuzu's favorite was in between his shoulder blades. It was a simple one; the mark of Jashin. It was essentially just a circle with an upside down triangle in it, but Hidan had gotten his tattoo artist to make it appear like it was drawn on with blood. It was simple, but as Kakuzu stood, his eyes were locked on it. Something about it was...alluring in a way that made Kakuzu's hands close into tight, shaking fists. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and turned away, disappeared down the darkened street. 

_**And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you. The life may leave my lungs, but my heart will stay with you.** _

Kakuzu crept silently behind a staggering figure, his eyes narrowed and his mind working rapidly. Neji stumbled against the wall to his right, coughing and shuddering. Kakuzu scowled. Neji Hyuuga was the son of a huge business tycoon, a prodigy if you will. But as the years went by, Neji couldn't handle the stress that he had been thrown under, and, as so many people before him, turned to something that he felt helped him. But in the end, his addiction was what brought his downfall. Cliche, Kakuzu knew, but so very, very accurate. 

Neji gagged, bent at the waist as he retched, the loud splattering of bile hitting the alley ground. Kakuzu crept forwards, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. As Neji's body was wracked with hideously sounding coughs, Kakuzu struck, reaching out and slamming the brunette into the wall, watching as he slammed his head against the bricks with a satisfying  _Crack!_ Neji slumped to the ground, and Kakuzu leaned over, grabbing his arm carefully and sliding the needle into his veins, injecting him with heroin. A lethal dose, Kakuzu thought as he emptied the syringe. Once done, he grabbed Nejis' hand and wrapped it around the needle, covering it in his prints. He then straightened, pulling the latex gloves off of his hands and slipping them into the pockets of his trench coat. Once last disgusted look at the Hyuuga, he turned on his heel and left the alley, preparing to call his boss and inform him of the success. 

Yes, as I'm pretty sure you have guessed it, reader, Kakuzu was an assassin of sorts. His boss was a drug lord, as some may call him, and he needed some way to get it through to his clients that he was not one to be treated as a common street dealer. That's where Kakuzu came in. And it was a job that he enjoyed. The fact that it paid well was, he guessed, an up side. But he knew that he ony got paid as well as he did because he was the only one the was any good at his job. When the police found the young Neji Hyuuga, they would take one look at the needle in his hand and the bruising on his arm and call it an overdose. What a scandal that would be, too. Neji Hyuuga, the son of the man who created Hyuuga Estates, dead in an alley, covered in his own vomit and piss, nothing but a bloody needle on him. Kakuzu smirked bitterly, grabbing his phone and dialing his boss' number. 

He picked up on the first ring. 

"It's done." was all that was said. 

Unlike per usual, however, instead of his boss hanging up silently, he said, "Good job as always, Kakuzu. Now, I have another target for you. His name is Hidan. Eliminate him." 

_**And like a deer in the headlights, I meet my fate. Don't try to fight the storm, you'll tumble overboard. Tides will bring me back to you.** _

Kakuzu was silent, holding the long since disconnected phone to his ear and staring at Hidan's window. He could see the silver haired man sitting in front of his TV, eating popcorn, and watching a particularly bad zombie movie. How could his precious, beautiful Hidan have managed to throw himself on his hitlist? What had he done that Kakuzu had not noticed? Had he someone managed to slip out whenever Kakuzu was not at home, and... and what? He wanted so badly to call his boss back and demand to know what this particular man had done to deserve death? But no. That wouldn't fly. He was not a man who could refuse the order of death. 

Kakuzu lowered his aching arm, pocketed his phone, and pulled the hood of his jacket up. He felt nothing as he crossed the street and wandered up the walkway that had taunted him for so long. He walked up the stairs, and stood in front of the door, just...staring at it. For once, he had no idea what he was doing, only that his body was doing what it wanted to do. He raised his fist and knocked hard, three times. It took a few moments, but he eventually heard the sound of Hidan's footfalls, the deadbolt being dragged back, then the door opening. 

And there he was. Hidan. Standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a baggy black pair of sleep pants. And Kakuzu snapped. 

"Uh, Hi. What can I--" 

Kakuzu reached out quickly, wrapping his fingers around Hidans neck and squeezing relishing in the look of surprise and terror that morphed his beautiful mans' face. He pushed through the doorway and kicked the door shut, reaching back with his free hand to lock the doors. Hidan's mouth flopped open, his skin turning a gorgeous shade of purple. His violet eyes were wide and tear-rimmed, and Kakuzu realized at the last moment that he should try to keep Hidan conscious. Releasing his grip, he let Hidan fall backwards, gasping and choking. Kakuzu advanced slowly, shedding his coat and dropping it on the floor. Hidan stared up at him and spoke, his voice hoarse and strained. 

"W-Who are you? What t-the fuck is h-h-happening??" 

Kakuzu smiled underneath the mask that he wore, his mismatched eyes glinting in excitement. 

"You don't know me," Kakuzu started, readying himself for a dramatic introduction, but at the last minute clamped his mouth shut, thinking better of it. He never really was much of a conversationalist, anyways. 

"N-No shit," Hidan spat, coughing a little and scooting backwards until he hit the far wall. 

Kakuzu smirked. Even in the face of death he still remained sarcastic. Amazing. 

Hidan started spluttering, trying to bring himself to his feet and run. Kakuzu effortlessly reached out and grabbed his wrist, wrenching him backwards and against his chest. Hidan let out a yell, thrashing around and trying desperately to escape. They scuffled for a moment, but it was clear that Kakuzu had the upper hand. Within minutes, he had Hidan pinned against the ground, helpless. One hand held the smaller males' wrists above his head, and the other was clamped around his mouth, stifling any screams that might alert his neighbors. Hidan's attempts to struggle were half-hearted - he knew that he had been bested. Kakuzu shifted his legs, pinning the youngers legs against the ground. He stared hard at the younger, before quickly pulling his hand off of Hidans mouth, ripping his mask off and stuffing it into his maw. Hidan choked, a sound that Kakuzu found suitably endearing. Smirking a little, he watched the look of horror on Hidans' face as he saw Kakuzu's face. Any one other then this beautiful creature he would have killed them on the spot for the look that he was being given. But Hidan? The look of fear, disgust and panic that marred his seamingly perfect features just made him tingle. 

"I know you, Hidan," he whispered, leaning down and darting his tongue out, licking Hidan's neck. 

Hidan arched his back and tried to scream into the mask, gagging himself and heaving attractively. Kakuzu smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a long time. He felt the stitches around his mouth, stretching his skin and making it itch. He resisted the urge to scratch, and instead spoke again, eyes locked on the wide violet ones that were boring into his face. 

"I've watched you for so long, Hidan. I know you. I know what you do, where you go...what you're dirty secrets are. There isn't one thing that I don't know about you." Kakuzu paused for a moment, relishing in the emotions that flickered through those tantalizing eyes before him, then continued hesitantly, "Well... I mean, there is one thing that I don't know about you. I don't know how you sound while you die." 

The absolute horror that crossed Hidan's face when he realized he was facing death was almost too much. If Kakuzu hadn't been hard as a rock, well.... 

Kakuzu pulled back and shrugged his coat off, throwing it to the side, revealing stitches weaving all over his arms. He was well sculpted - he was in shape and worked out a lot, but he knew that that wasn't the reason Hidan was staring the way he was. He had done this to himself; had done this for every time that someone had wronged him. The more recent ones, the stitches around his mouth, were for every time that he had watched Hidan. Every time that he had been there and imagined different scenarios such as this... The stitches had only stopped bleeding a week ago. They were his favorite. 

Hidan started fighting again, more desperate than before, tears squeezing from his eyes deliciously. He moved a hand to Hidan's throat, squeezing experimentally. He watched as the pressure changes showed on Hidan's face. His already flushed face started taking on a beautiful purple tint, darker around his bulging eyes. The tendons in his neck, arms and torso made his cock twitch, straining against his pants. Licking his parched lips hungrily, Kakuzu kept Hidan pinned by his throat, letting go of his wrists. Hidan's hands flew to the hand around his neck, clawing and smacking and punching to no avail. Kakuzu reached downwards and unzipped his trousers, pulling his throbbing cock out of the confines of fabric, watching Hidan's face change. Lessening the pressure around the younger man's throat, he watched, stroking himself gently as Hidan gasped for air around the mask. Kakuzu kept his hand pressed firmly against Hidan's neck, but only to keep him in place. Hidan still fought, only now a little weaker. Kakuzu let out a soft breath, stroking himself still, eyes glazing over with pleasure. His breathing was ragged, taking more pleasure from the look of horror on the silver haired males' face. 

Kakuzu barely registered when he was being pulled off of Hidan. Everything was happening in such a rush that it was over his head. When he finally was able to process things, he found himself pinned against the ground with his hands tied behind his back. There was a foot on his face, and from where he was, he could see a police officer bent over Hidan, who was hiccuping, crying and nearly hyperventilating. He vaguely heard a man talking to him, telling him that he had the right to remain silent. He felt himself being wrenched up from the ground, handcuffs snapped around his wrists painfully. Hands roughly grabbed him and yanked him out the front door. Kakuzu's eyes never left Hidan until he was in the car. Lights flashed everywhere, distorting his vision. Still, somehow, he managed to keep staring at Hidan. He knew Hidan was staring at him too. He knew that Hidan felt the same. He knew that Hidan would come for him... or stay there, waiting for him to get out. He would get out. 

This wasn't over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO what do you guys think? This is actually unlike anything I've written before, so I'm a little self conscious of how this turned out. Please, let me know what you think!!


	8. Potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured in this little one shot is called Potions by See! Hope you guys like this one.

I don't know if it was the alcohol, the drugs or the party. I honestly have no idea. But all that I do know is that now he's staring at me. He's staring at me, and I don't know what to do. I mean, I know what I  _want_ to do. I want to go over there and rip that fucking bandanna off his face and kiss the shit out of him. I want to tear his fucking clothing off and fuck right there on the floor. I want him to do more then just undress me with his eyes. I want to fuck, and I want to get fucked by him. 

I don't care that Deidara's trying to talk to me. I don't even care that he's trying to grab my arm as I walk away. All I can see is his fucking eyes, at the edge of the dance floor. The song changes to something slower, something more erotic. A woman's voice croons out, elevating my emotions. Music really is a magical thing. 

_I just wanna know,_

_Got me on the potions babe,_

_Love the words you say,_

_You make me wanna wait for it._

_Hey-yay-ya._

Not something that I'd usually listen to, but it's definitely what I want for right now. My dick is already as hard as a fucking rock, straining against my jeans. The closer I got, the more amused the man looks. I shook him a smirk and he arches a brow, almost like a challenge. I growl in the back of my throat, finally reaching him. No awkward first introductions, no waiting, nothing. He reached out and grabs me in warm, rough hands and pulls me flush against him. I'm almost overwhelmed by the smell of whiskey, cigars and a musky cologne that drives my hormones straight through the roof. His eyes, hooded, are so peculiar that I muse he must be wearing contacts. Nobody's eyes look like that. The area that should have been white was blood red, and his eyes were green. I almost missed what he growled over the music, staring into those fucking eyes. 

"You gotta place?" 

I laughed, refreshed by his confidence, by how forward he was, "Damn fucking right I do." 

We waste no time leaving the club. I have completely forgotten about my friends right now - fuck 'em. They'll understand. They've done this shit to me enough times. As he leads me to his car, I feel a little pang of apprehension. Drunk driving? Turn off. But something tells me he's not even close to drunk. He climbs into a sexy ass mustang and shoots a pointed look from me to the passenger seat. I climb in eagerly, forgetting about the seat belt, and look around the car. It was neat and clean, and smelled like camp fire and cigarettes. Hot. 

The car starts with a loud purr, and gets louder when he pulls out. 

"Directions." He ordered in a tone that set the hairs on the back of my neck on end. 

I gave him the directions to my house without hesitation, biting the inside of my lip. My dick was so fucking hard right now, and my heart kept tripping. I was shooting him glances as we drove, taking in how casually he drove, one hand on the wheel, the other resting on the door. When we finally pulled up to my house, he turned the car off and I jumped from it, wrestling to pull my keys out of my pants. Fucking skinny jeans. Hot, yes, but a pain in the damn ass when shit's in your pocket. Once I got them out, I unlocked the door and stumbled in, turning and watching as tall, dark and sexy sauntered in after me. He closed the door behind himself, and as I fumbled to turn the light on I realized just how fucking drunk I was. Damn it, I hoped I would remember this in the morning. I definitely didn't want to forget this hot piece of ass. Once the light was on, he shrugged his jacket off and shot me a questioning look. I shrugged impatiently. He chuckled, the sound seeming to vibrate my cock. I bit the inside of my cheek, letting out a breath heavily. 

The man walked towards me, staring me down. He was a good foot and a half taller then me, wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of stony grey jeans. He kicked his black shoes off to the side, and I kicked mine off too. Once he was standing right in front of me, my breath caught. Fuck, I was so horny. 

I reached up to tear the black bandanna off his mouth, but he reached up and stopped my hand. I was about to ask him what the fuck was going on, when his grip on my wrist hardened and he slammed me against the wall. The breath was sucked from my lungs and my eyes widened, but I didn't fucking care. He pushed himself against me and I could feel his dick, hard, against my thigh. I smirked and leaned up, gripping his mask with my teeth. His eyes hardened and he reached up, grabbing the bandanna against his face and pulling away. My teeth snapped together, stinging a little, and I scowled. 

"What's with you and that damn bandanna?" I snapped. 

I didn't want to fucking waste time. I wanted to get fucked. I was impatient and I know that it's not sexy, but I couldn't help it. To my annoyance, though, he didn't take the fucking thing off like I had wanted him to. 

"Where's the bedroom?" he snapped instead. 

I opened my mouth, closed it, then scowled as he moved away. I turned and walked up the stairs near the back, then turned left into my room. I didn't care that it was a mess. I didn't give two shits that there were clothes everywhere, and my bed was a mess. I was too fucked up and horny to. He followed me up, then kicked the door shut. My room was plunged into darkness. I couldn't see shit. I opened my mouth, ready to tell him to turn the fucking light on or something, but hot lips against mine shut me up. Holy Jashin. 

My eyes snapped closed and I lifted my arms around his shoulders, kissing him roughly. Fuck, he tasted good. Damned good. I wasn't a smoker, but right now the taste of cigarettes was delicious. I felt his hands tearing at my shirt, and I didn't care, even though I actually liked it. I let him tear it off, dick twitching, but when I reached out to tear his shirt off he pushed my hands away. I bit his bottom lip in annoyance, but all that did was draw a soft groan from him. Fuck, I wanted to hear that noise for the rest of my fucking life. He reached down and yanked my jeans off, popping the button and dragging my boxers down with them. My dick sprung out, and I hissed a little against his lips at the cool air. He pushed me backwards and I tripped, falling onto my bed hard. I sat up, laughing, and tried to focus my eyes on something, anything, but it was too dark. I momentarily cursed myself for getting black curtains to cover the window. 

A few seconds later and he was on top of me. He was still wearing his shirt, which pissed me off, but as he pinned me down I felt his bare dick against my skin and decided that the shirt wasn't that big of a deal. I reached my hand down, ready for it to be slapped away, and grabbed his cock. He let me, and I grinned in the dark, shimmying myself down until my face was just underneath his crotch. I heard him chuckle a little bit and I leaned up, taking his dick into my mouth. I almost gagged - he was bigger then I thought he was. Ignoring the gag, I twirled my tongue around the head of his cock. He let out a groan, dick twitching in my mouth. God, he tasted good. Some guys that I've hooked up with... whew. Eat some more damned celery. But this guy.. yum. The noises he was making was absolutely beautiful. I sucked his cock enthusiastically, cupping his balls with one hand and gripping the base of his dick with the other. I felt it twitch in my mouth and heard him groan. Was he close already? Oh well. I'll get him off then get him back up again. Not a huge problem. 

After a few more seconds, though, he let out a growl and pulled away, pushing my head down against the bed. His cock left my mouth with a loud  _pop!_ I looked up to where I thought his face would be and opened my mouth to ask him what the hell was was doing, but two fingers slipped in before I could. Surprised, I clamped my teeth down and heard the man hiss, but he didn't remove his fingers. He just shoved them in deeper. I suppressed a gag and opened my throat. If he was into this, then okay, whatever. He was hot. I sucked on his fingers for a few moments, wondering what the hell he was doing, before I felt him nudge my legs apart with his knee. I spread them eagerly, letting out a little groan as his free hand gripped my hip. He pulled me closer, and I shimmied down against him, goosebumps prickling my skin as his wet dick slid up my thigh. He let out a low little chuckle and removed his fingers from my mouth. He grabbed my hips with both hands and effortlessly lifted my ass end up. 

"You got lube?" he said, voice husky. 

"Yeah, in the bedside table, back of the drawer," I said, arching myself up on my elbows. 

His hands left my hips and he leaned over me. I heard him rummaging around, then opening the drawer. I wondered briefly how the hell he could see in the dark, but before I had time to ask, he leaned back and I heard the pop of a cap opening. I heard the squirt, and my ass clenched in response. I bit the bottom of my lip, staring forwards, seriously wishing the lights were one. Yeah, call me weird, but I like to fuck while the lights are on. I like seeing the guy who's fucking me. I like seeing their sex faces. It actually bugged me that he turned the lights off. Yeah, it was kinda hot, but I wasn't used to it. 

Cold, slick fingers against my asshole brought me out of my thoughts. I hissed a little bit, more from excitement from the cold, and arched up for him. Without saying anything, he stuck them inside of me, stretching my ass. I squirmed a little and let out a groan, spreading my legs a little further. After a few minutes, just when it started feeling really good, he pulled out. A thought struck me as I heard the lube bottle open again - condom? Did he have one? 

"Condom?" I asked quickly as he started positioning himself. 

The man grunted in response and I felt the head of his dick at my ass. 

"Is that a yes?" I asked, getting a little pissy. 

I was stupid, but not stupid enough to fuck a guy I had just met without a glove. The man let out an irritated noise. 

"Yes." 

Without warning, he shoved his dick into me. I let out a yowl of pain - he was a lot bigger in my ass then in my mouth. The man reached down and kissed me again, slamming our lips together and pushing me flat against the bed. Tears collected at the corner of my eyes as he thrust in all the way, pausing for only a few seconds before pulling back again. He started fucking me hard, but not fast, and in a matter of seconds the pain dissipated into sweet, sweet pleasure. I let out a moan into the kiss, breathing hard, and lifted my hands up to tangle in his hair. I heard him groan against me and my dick twitched again, throbbing from the lack of attention. I dropped one of my hands from his hair to my cock and started jacking myself, moaning in pleasure. The man let out another, deep groan and fucking me faster, arms braced on either side of my head. My back arched as tendrils of heat started snaking their way down my abdomen. Fuck this guy was good. I was already ready to blow, and it hadn't even been that long. And from the way that he was fucking me, he didn't seem like he was going to last that much longer either. 

I jacked myself faster, in time with his hips, and after a few minutes, I grunted, "Shit, I'm cummin'," body already starting to let go. 

I came hard. So hard that I was seeing stars and the blood was deafening me. After a couple of seconds, I realized that the man was still going as hard as before, panting over me. My ass was cramping a little, now, not used to this hard of a pounding... especially after I already came. A few more minutes of this passed, and my dick started twitching and hardening all over again. A little bit after that, and I was ready to go again. This time, though, the mans' hand came down for me and started tugging at my cock roughly. I let out a chorus of moans, back arching at the deliciously sharp feeling. I was  _definitely_ not used to shit like this. That wasn't to say that I didn't like it. I fucking loved it. He fucked me like this for a few moments, before he slowed down and I was sure that he was gonna cum. I was already getting pretty close against myself. Instead, he let go of my cock and grabbed my hips. In one fluid movement, he switched out positions. 

I was straddling him, and he had barely given me enough time to adjust before he was lifting me up and down with his hands. I shifted as much as I could, resting my hands on his clothed chest and balancing myself and bouncing up and down on him. He let out a groan and let his hands grip my hips but not move them, giving me the ropes. I rode him as hard as I could, groaning and wishing I had gotten this mans name so that I had something to moan. A few moments in, and I was fucking done again. I let out a moan as my legs spasmed, and I came as hard as before. Stars, deafening blood rushing through my ears, everything. And still that asshole kept going. 

I wasn't sure that I could keep going like this. My ass was starting to throb, and my dick was limp as all shit. I had never cum twice in a row before now, and I was fairly certain that three times was impossible. He still kept fucking going. And to my astonishment, my dick rose from the fucking dead. And if anything, it was harder then before. Who the fuck was his guy, and what the hell was he doing to me? I heard him panting, heard a soft chuckle that sent heat through my body, and he flipped me onto my back. He grabbed my hips and pulled them up and fucked me so fast that for a couple of seconds I saw stars through the darkness. I heard a weird mewling noise, and it took me a second to realize that it was me making that noise. 

He was fucking me so good that I barely cared. Finally, I heard him groan and grab my hair, wrenching my head back. His movements became more erratic, and in a few more seconds, he was gone, body shuddering as he came. I let out a moan, straining against his hand, which was holding my head at an impossible angle. My mouth hung open, unable to be closed. When he was done, he let my head go, and pulled out. I fell against the bed, exhausted and completely spent. My dick ached, my ass ached, and I felt completely blissful. I heard him moving, laying down beside me and rustling around. I couldn't muster the energy to even lift my head, let alone ask what he was doing. 

A few moments later, I heard a flick and saw the reflection of a flare on the wall, and mustered up a half-hearted, "No fuckin' smokin' in ma house." 

The man chuckled and ignored me, exhaling smoke into the air. I could smell it, and managed to lift my head and turn towards the man. All I could see in the dark, despite my eyes now being accustomed to the dark, was the smoke and a dark outline. The man took another puff and handed it towards me, offering. I hesitated a moment, (I used to smoke tobacco like four years ago, but I quite and smoked strictly weed now) before thinking,  _Fuck it,_ and taking it. I inhaled, wincing as the sharp smoke tingled down my throat and lungs. Fuck it had been a while. I handed the cancer stick back to the other male and exhaled, coughing a little and laying down. My back was stiff. I rolled over, onto my back, and stared up at the black ceiling, suppressing a yawn.  

The man was silent and still for a moment, before he started shifting and moving. I watched as the figure threw his legs over the side of the bed, smoke dangling from his mouth, and grabbed his clothing. He stood from the bed, the springs creaking from the movement, and he got dressed. I frowned a little. I knew the rules of one night stands, probably better then anyone else, but usually they stayed for most of the night and slipped away early in the morning. They didn't leave right after the fuck - that was fucking downright rude. 

"Yer leaving so soon?" I asked heatedly. 

The man was silent as he shrugged his shirt on and took another puff of his smoke. He headed towards the door. 

"Hey!" I said, irritated now. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and squinted, trying to watch him.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly, obviously annoyed. 

"Can I at least get yer name?" 

The man paused, before letting out a gruff, "Kakuzu," and slipping out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> So! that was my first story. I hope it was okay! I'll be adding more than a few later on today and tomorrow - I've got A LOt of ideas to spew out! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
